quakefandomcom-20200222-history
BFG10k (Q2)
An even more powerful version of the famous BFG 9000 from Doom, the BFG 10k is the most powerful weapon in the game. When fired, it releases a large green sphere of compact energy that travels forward until it hits a wall. As it's traveling, it will exert its excess energy in the from of green beams which lash out at any enemies near it, usually killing them in one shot. When it hits something, the sphere will explode, taking out any enemy that you and the ball can see. As noted above, the BFG is referred to as the 'Big, uh, freakin’ gun' in the manual although it's real name is Big F*cking Gun for it's sheer power. It is also known as the Bio Force Gun in the Doom movie. Its only downfalls are that it uses 50 cells per shot and it takes a while for it to fire and reload. Damaging System The BFG’s damaging system is quite complicated, The BFG’s splash radius when it hits a solid wall or ceiling is enormous but just how much damage it deals to surrounding enemy depends on the location of the enemy, point of impact and the player. If there is an unobstructed view of the player to the area of impact to the enemy and back to the player, the enemy will receive the full force of the shockwave and even strong enemies that are hit by the beams beforehand can be killed or even gibbed just by the splash damage in this way. Whilst this can be used to deal great amounts of damage to a lot of enemies in a room, it does have its disadvantage. Fighting enemies such as the Tanks and Gladiators requires constant moving or popping in and out of cover, taking pot-shots. But if the player fires the BFG at a Tank Commander and takes cover before the blast hits, then the Tank Commander will receive minimal damage. But if the player fires and stays in view until the blast hits, then the Tank Commanders devastating attacks could kill the player. The BFG requires skill and practice to be used to its full potential, but once comfortable with it, the player will find the BFG as the most useful tool in his/her arsenal. When it is combined with quad damage it's power is unrivaled by anything else. Strategy Single Player *In the single player, the BFG is one of the most useful weapons in the game regarding the tougher enemies. It can gib anything up to a gladiator but anything weaker than a gladiator can be killed with the weaker enemies. The BFG is best used against the Tank, Tank Commander, Tank Guardian, Flying Guardian, Jorg and Makron. It is also very useful against large groups of weak enemies. *One of its many uses is during Unit 9 where there are about 20 Tank Commanders which located throughout the Strogg Palace. Firing the BFG at a Tank Commander and then following up with a few Rail Gun charges is an easy way to bring down these titans without using too much ammo from the other weapons that will be used against the weaker enemies. Multiplayer *In MP, the BFG is still very deadly. Try to use it in rooms that have a lot of people in them. They usually don't notice the ball until it's too late, which means that you'll usually clear out the room and get a ton of frags. Because of the amount of ammo it uses and its slow reloading time, the BFG shouldn't be used against one enemy. If they do notice you with it, they'll flee-meaning that the element of surprise is required to use this beast correctly. *If you see somebody with it, run away and hide. When he fires it, it will annihilate you, so try to be far away from it and hiding when he fires it. When you hear the ball explode, run out and finish him off. Category:Quake II weapons